


Forbidden

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Birds, Brother/Sister Incest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fear, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Non-Graphic Violence, Sibling Incest, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children's greatest fear was glorious. It was an utterly forbidden fear, a fear of lost love, a fear of losing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Pitch loomed over the children, so similar in looks raven-haired and their skin pale as moonlight - one boy, Thomas, and one girl, Lucille. Five and seven years-old, respectively, they clung to each other, utterly naked and shivering under the blanket. The girl was having a dream about chasing birds and running through Cumberland's far forests with Thomas. The boy dreamed about playing in the ocean with Lucille, mere childish playing not that which he shouldn't have known. The children's greatest fear was glorious. It was an utterly forbidden fear, a fear of lost love, a fear of losing each other.

He brushed a finger over Lucille's dream, golden birds and forest corrupted into a gigantic blackbird and even thicker, light-less woods. She ran, tripping, scrambling and screaming as the raven chased her crushing Thomas beneath its feet. With a smile he flowed to the cot's opposite side, ever so softly caressing the golden water of Thomas's dream. Immediately, it blackened and became choppy, a gigantic wave crashing over them to pull the flailing Lucille into deeper water to drown.

"Wake up, share your fears with each other, feed me." A second later, he became shadow and they startled awake. Oh how adorable they were crying for each other. Terrified sobs, shudders, and stories as he gained a bit of strength. The young Sharpes lay down again while he disappeared to create more nightmares. He wasn't going to leave them alone until he absolutely had to and if they ever had a child he would be sure to visit it as well. It wouldn't do for him to become inconsistent after all.


End file.
